Link's New Adventure
by Leaf Noharm Termina
Summary: Medli tells link she loves him blah blah blah they travel around blah blah blah a cyclone sends them flying blah blah to a Tower, they find the Happy Masks Salesman inside the tower and when they went outside there was no Ocean, well there is but they are now around Ikana... well im not good with summaries so deal with it
1. Chapter 1

Meanwhile at Outset Island…

"I finally finished! My figurines of Zelda, The King of Red Lions, Ganondorf, Makar and Medli…" Link turned to Medli and Makar figurines "I think I should visit these two… It's been a long time since I don't see them, like three or four months" Link went downstairs and saw his Grandma cooking some soup and he walked to her

"Oh, hello Link, have you finished your toys?" Grandma smiled

"They're not toys…" Link sighed "By the way Grandma, can I go to Dragon Roost Island and Forest Haven? I want to see Medli and Makar again"

"Y-you're going on an adventure again?" her face looked a little sad

"No, I just want to visit them, and if they want, a visit to Outset Island"

"Oh, okay, but it's too late, and the soup it's almost ready, so tell your sister and come here, you can leave tomorrow, I think that ship you had is on that cave behind our island"

Link nodded and went outside looking for Aryll; she was sitting in a rock watching the Ocean "Hey Aryll, Grandma says the dinner is ready"

Aryll turns to Link "Oh Big Brother, hold on" Aryll walked the door and Link followed her

They had a great dinner, Aryll talked about what she saw when she was looking at the ocean and she said she saw Tetra's Ship but Link didn't believe her, she also said that she saw a red ball floating, but it had four wings and they were red too, also it was glowing and she said that the ball 'crashed' at her Lookout

**Meanwhile at Dragon Roost Island**

Medli was sitting in the beach watching the ocean "I wish he was here again…" she said to herself, she grabbed her harp and went to the Wind Shrine "If I he would come here at least one more time, I would tell him what I feel for him…"

**Meanwhile at Outset Island**

Link was looking for the King of the Red Lions (he forgot what his Grandma said) then he asked to Sue-Belle if she has seen it, she said she saw a red ship moving to the hole behind the island, and Link swam there, he found it "Hey Red Lion, finally found you" said Link

"HEEY Link, I was bored, so I went there and…" The Red Boat was interrupted

"Can you sail me to Dragon Roost Island and Forest Haven? I want to-" Link was interrupted…

"Fight Gohma? Help the Great Deku Tree? Tell the two sages to help you recover the Master Sword to fight Ganondorf?" The Red Lion did some kind of back flip "Because, this red Boat with a lion face is ready for action" Link sighed

"No, I just want to visit Medli and Makar, I don't think GanonBITCH is causing trouble again" Link started laughing "Hehe Ganonbitch, well lets go"

"Ah…" TRL (The Red Lion) turned down "I see… I just miss the old times, you know, you and me looking for pearls and Tri-force shards… traveling to the Real Hyrule… defeating Ganondorf…"

"That Adventure Is over, and who knows, maybe another adventure will show up" Link said "Well, let's go"

"Allright, get on my back My Boy, maybe a NEW adventure awaits us"

TRL headed for the beach for Link to say Good Bye to his Grandma and his Sister, then headed to Dragon Roost Island

**Meanwhile at Aryll's Lookout**

There was a Red Fairy unconscious, then he woke up because he heard the KORL (King of Red Lions) and Link, then he decided to follow them, well only Link because he thought he was the same boy he knows

Two hours later, TRL arrived at the Dragon Roost Island and Link ran looking for Medli while the Red Fairy was watching him carefully

Medli was sitting behind a rock sleeping and Link heard her snoring, he walked to her _Aww that's cute… Let's scare her _he was thinking, he grabbed a bottle from his bag and filled it with water, then threw it to Medli face then she woke up screaming

"AHH that's cold…" she turned to Link then screamed again "AHH W-what are you doing here L-link?" She said while trembling

"I just wanted to say Hi to two old friends, also sages" said Link

"And you had to use water to wake me up? U should've kis-I MEAN wake me up like a normal boy would do" Medli blushed a little then stand up "I was waiting for you Link… there's something I wanted to tell you while we were at the Earth Temple…"

_Oh no, I think she knows that I was looking at her underwear _Link said on his head "A-and what's it?" said link with a terrified voice

"Well…" Medli walked to the Wind Shrine "Come here Link…"

Link followed her

"I've always wanted to say this to you… only you…" Medli was blushing hard, she closed her eyes and hugged link "I love you…" then she kissed him

Link wanted to say something, but suddenly a Red Fairy separated Link and Medli

"Is that really you Link?" said the Red Fairy

"W-what the hell is that" said Medli

"Oh hello weird bird-looking lady"

"Who are you? What are you? What you want?" said Link

"Don't you remember? I'm Leaf, the Power Spirit"

"Bird-looking lady?" Medli said with an angry voice "Look who's talking red Chu with wings"

"Do you know who I am? I can send you fly to the Dee Ess Island" said Leaf with an angry tone

"And you know who I am? I'm the Sage of the Earth, I can… uh... I can…"

While Medli and Leaf were fighting, Link grabbed another empty bottle and used it to trap Leaf

**A/N: **_**Hello, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, so rate me? And if I did something wrong, please tell me, also, I will add dirty stuff later, around the 3**__**rd**__** chapter, or maybe the next one (2**__**nd**__**) so… whatever…**_


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY WTF? LET ME OUT!" Leaf was screaming

"I will let you out IF you tell me who the fuck are you and what the fuck u want from us" said Link

"I don't want you two, I only want you Link"

Link began shaking the bottle while Medli was laughing

"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck u want from me? Why the fuck I keep saying fuck?"

"I'm Leaf, I'm the Power Spirit, I came from the World of the Ocean King, also known as Termina, I serve the Ocean King as a… uhm, how old are you? And how old is the lady-bird?"

"Lady-Bird? Listen, if you come out of the bottle I promise I will…" Link interrupted Medli

"Calm down Medli… well I'm around 15 and Medli is…"

"15 too" Medli was sitting in an edge of the small island

'hmm old enough' said Leaf in his head "Well, Your old friend, Ciela and I were the Ocean King's sex toys, Ciela said it was disgusting but It was normal for me"

Medli was shocked but she didn't talk "I think I've heard of Sex, isn't that thing where boys put their penises inside the girls vagina?" said Link

Medli stands up "Link, can I go with you on your adventures?" said Medli with a cute tone

"That Bird-Lady on our adventures? Please say no Link PLEASE" said Leaf then he screamed "PLEASE" Link shakes the bottle again saying "shut up" then he stopped

"Yeah Medli, but what adventures? I mean, I already finished Ganondorf, no one knows where Tetra is and the Master Sword is literally in Ganondorf's head" said Link

"Well we can sail together, we could discover a new island and make our home there, since we both don't have a home"

"Medli, first, you have the mail center thing and second, I DO have a home"

"That Komali… somehow learned of sex and now wants to literally RAPE me, that's why I sleep behind that rock, it's a good place to hide, but I'm starving and you just destroyed that rock"

"Well, you can come live with me. Well I have to ask my Grandma first, well let's go to Outset Island, Leaf, I will let you come with us, but don't bother Medli OK?"

But Leaf was unconscious because Link shake the bottle very hard the last time

"Hm I think he's sleeping, well Let's go Medli" Medli nodded and they both headed to TRL

**Two minutes later**

Medli was sitting in a corner but she was sleeping, while Link was behind the pole where the Sail is "Hey Link, you really like that sage? I mean, you're different races" said TRL

"I kind of like her, she kissed me in the Wind Shrine, so she really loves me, and now she wants to live with me, I normally find it annoying when people, not including my Grandma and Aryll, live with me, or sleep, but when I look at her, I know I love her too... Even though she's a Rito and I'm just a Human" said Link

"Oh…" TRL sighed then said "And will you have sex with her?" asked TRL

"HEY… That's… … a good idea… I always wanted to try it out, but I'll let her tell me if she wants it"

Then suddenly a Big Octorok appeared "HEEY Link, there's a big Octo that wants to play with you" said TRL then laughed ankwardly "Oh please… I was having a nice conversation, oh well" Link grabs his Bow and some arrows, then shoot at the Octo 'eyes'

"HEY YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOOT AT MY EYES" said the big Octorok 'They can talk?' said Link in his head then grabbed a Light Arrow "You don't want me to use this with you right?" the Octo opened his eyes and saw the Light Arrow "OH NONO NO PLEASE NO, ILL LEAVE THIS PLACE" then the Octorok ran away

**Two hours later…**

"Hey Link, I really want to ask something" said TRL "WHY THE FUCK U DIDN'T USE THE BALLAD OF LE GALES? WITH THAT FUCKING SONG WE COULD GET TO OUTSET ISLAND WAY FASTER YOU %$"/("$ (fucking stronger word"

"Because I'm tired…" said Link then Yawned

"TIRED?! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHOS USING ITS ENERGY, I MEAN YOU ONLY SIT THERE WAITING FOR ME TO GET TO OUTSET ISLAND BY MYSELF! AND WHAT I GET? NOTHING! AND WHAT YOU GET FOR DOING NOTHING? A FREAKING GIRL!" TRL screamed

"Calm down… Mr. selfish king of Hyrule"

"I AM not the KING of FREAKING HYRULE…. Wait what?"

Link laughed silently then turned to Medli, who was still sleeping then turned again to the front of the boat, after some minutes, he saw a Cyclone, he tried to use Ballad of the Gales but it didn't work, then he tried to use Wind Requiem to make the Cyclone go to another direction but It didn't work, and then he decided to get inside the Cyclone "Link, I know you're the Hero of the Winds and all that… but are you CRAZY?" said TRL "I want to see where this Cyclone will send us flying, like all the other ones" "But Cyclos said that only the Cyclones that YOU summon with the Wind Waker will be friendly, and other cyclones will might even destroy your boat, that means ME"

Link ignored him and went inside the Cyclone, it send them flying and they crashed on Land, Link and Medli were separated of TRL

When Medli and Link were falling, Link used the Deku Leaf and grabbed Medli, she was still sleeping and some seconds later, they landed

"Ugh… Lion? Red Lion? Shit… he was right… I think I should listen to him more often, but where is he…" Link was watching around and saw Medli… STILL SLEEPING

But not for longer, cause she woke up "Huh… What was that noise?" asked Medli

"The sound of Progress, my friend" said Link "Nah, just kidding Good uh Afternoon Medli"

"Hai" said Medli then stand up "Where is the king of red lions? And where are we?"

"Good question, well I'll explain Carefully" Link breathed hard and then… "_Wewentintoacyclonewelltheredliondidntwanttobutiwan tedtoandhestilldidntwantedtobutwestillwentinandthe nwegotseparatedofhimandwelandedhereinthisislandwit hthattowerbehindus" _then breathed hard again

"Uh… okay… … …" there was silence for two full minutes then Medli face turned somewhat angry "Link…" said Medli "Yes?" said Link.. "We are lost right?"

Link looked around and saw the tower again "Nah, there's a tower here, that means someone is living there and he might have-what am I saying **WE ARE LOST**"

And suddenly it started raining…

"Hurry, let's get inside the tower" said Link, then they ran inside the tower

"Ugh… I think I prefer staying outside then inside this place" said Medli, the Tower was all mossy, there were some stairs and they went 'upstairs' and they saw a door

They slowly walked to the door but then…

"You've meet with a terrible fate haven't you?"

_**HM..HM.. I think everyone knows where that line was for… yep… something is going to happen, also, I think Medli and Link forgot about Leaf… one thing, I think I will go back to K+… or however it's called, I don't want that kind of stuff on what I'm planning after this chapter, and other thing, they are NOT going to Termina and/or the World of the Ocean King… it's still the Great Sea so… uh… Comment or Review or however its called…**_

_**SORRY I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED TWO CHAPTERS THAT ARE NOT FROM THIS STORY AND THEY ARE NOT MINE SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND SORRY AGIAN SORRY SORRY STILL SORRY AND AGIAN SORRY AND IDK WHY BUT SORRY **_


	3. Chapter 3

"W-who are you" said Medli while hiding behind Link

"I am the Happy Mask Salesman, I travel around the world searching for new masks and yesterday I lost one, well five but the other four are not that important than the one I lost"

"And why are you telling us this?" said Link

The HMS(Happy Mask Salesman) scratched his head "Well, I'm here to beg for your help, I see you're a traveler and you have a shield and a sword, so I really beg for your help"

"Okay, I'll help you, what you say Medli?" Medli nodded "All right, what is the mask you lost? Goron Mask? Rito Mask? Any kind of Stone Masks?" said Link

"It's called the Phantom's Mask, it has a darkish color, and a Hourglass emblem on it"

"Okay, just tell me something, why you need that mask? I mean, you can but another one" said Link "You don't understand, that mask has Dark Powers, it's imbued by the mighty force of Ganondorf, a small part of the great Demise Sword, a small part of power of the Wind of Darkness and the power of the Twilight" said the HMS, Link and Medli were shocked when they heard 'the mighty force of Ganondorf' since they didn't knew who is the Demise or what is the Twilight "Also, you will need this" the HMS handed Link a white sword… it was white, just white "And this" the HMS handed Medli a Mirror Shield with an 'image' of a screaming face "And finally, this" the HMS handed Link a Mask and Medli ANOTHER Mask

"Hey look, this mask looks like Laruto" said Medli "It's called a Zora Mask" said the HMS

"What is a Zora?" asked Medli "The Zoras are kind of Fishes with a humanoid body, believe it or not, the Zoras evolved into the Rito because they couldn't live under the Great Sea for some reason, and just like the Ritos have Wings, the Zoras had Fins"

"You're saying years ago, my species couldn't Fly?" said Medli "Yep" said the HMS

"And what is this Mask? It looks like me, but with white hair and a blackish skin" said Link

"You will see later, by the way, I recommend not using these masks while there's a lot of people, you might scare them, also… What are you doing?!" Link and the HMS turned at Medli, she used the Zora Mask…

"Ugh… W-what…" Medli was glowing in a blue color "Ugh... URGH…" her body was in a white color then was in normal color after some seconds

"M-Medli… is that you?" Link was shocked

"As you see, when you use some masks, they turns you into it, like the Rito just did, she used a Zora mask and now she's a Zora" said the HMS

"I-I'm a Zora?" Medli turned at Link, then Link nodded "Look" Link grabbed his Blue Mirror Shield and Medli saw she had no beak anymore, she had a pointed nose, also she had no hair anymore, it was a large blue… … whatever Zoras have in their heads… and her eyes were no longer Red, they were Blue, also her wings were turned to fins

In short words, Medli has turned into a Zora

"A-and is there any way to revert it?" said Medli

"Yes, but you need a musical instrument, ocarinas works best, but not a normal ocarina, you need the Ocarina of Time, or you can use the Harp of Ages and Sages or the Wind Waker" said the HMS

Link grabbed his Wind Waker and turned to Medli "You can use your harp" but Medli didn't had her Harp with her "I think I forgot it on the wind shrine"

The HMS laughed softly and said "I can help you with that, here, this the Ocarina of Time, a boy gave me it years ago" he handed Medli the Ocarina of Time

"Now, let me teach you the Song of Healing" the HMS went to the left side of the door and a piano suddenly appeared…

Some minutes later, the HMS teached Medli and Link the Song of Healing then Medli and Link went outside and there was a field and a sign, to the east were some trees and to the west there was a town while on the north there was an ocean "Where are we?" asked Medli, she was still a Zora "I don't know but I think you should play the song of healing, I mean, I don't see you the same when you look like a Zora, I think I prefer Ritos" Medli used the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Healing, then she turned back into a Rito with the Zora Mask on her hands "Let's go to that town, we might get some information there" Medli nodded and they went to that town

Some seconds later they were at the entrance of the town and just walked inside, everyone was confused because they never seen them or well a Rito but a boy wearing Green was also strange "Why are they looking at us that weird?" Medli whispered to Link "I don't know, but let's go see the Mayor" Link whispered back Medli nodded and they went to the Mayor's house "What can I do for you…. Who are you?" asked the Mayor "I'm Link, and this is Medli she's a Rito" "What's a Rito?" asked the Mayor

Medli really wanted to punch him but Link stopped her "Ehm… I'll explain later, where are we? We aren't from this place and… where are we?" said Link

"Whatever… Welcome to Ikana Island north, or well North Ikana Town" said the Mayor "Ikana? What's that?" asked Link "Ikana was once a Mountain Town, now it's an entire continent, now, where are you from? I haven't seen you before" "We are from the Great Sea" said Medli "I'm from Dragon Roost Island and Link is from Outset Island"

The Mayor scratched his head "Great Sea? Outset? Dragon Roost? What is that?" "Forget it…" said Medli

"Anyways, do you know where the Phantom Mask is?" asked Link "Nope, but I know the Phantom Island, it's to the West of Ikana, you must travel on water because… it's an island"

Medli turned to the dock and saw a boat, no one was there so she thought they could use it

_**I got a little lazy… and blah blah blah here is the 3**__**rd**__** chapter… nothing more to say thanks for reading and uh R&R I think its that**_


End file.
